You Belong With Me
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Sonny and Chad are off to an awards show together but what happens when a guy hitting on Sonny starts going too far? PLEASE REVIEW! Cha Cha Cha Channy...


"Woah, this party is breathtaking!" commented Sonny.

She turned to look at Chad beside her, who couldn't help but laugh at how Sonny stared in awe at every little thing she saw in Hollywood.

It was the Tween Scene 2009 Awards Spectacular and since they were the leads of Chad's new movie, they would be the ones to receive any awards it won. At the moment, the guests were all still arriving. You could either hang out on the red carpet or head inside to chill and have some refreshments, and after a couple interviews, they decided they were hungry.

"Let's stick together tonight, okay?" Sonny asked, "I could seriously get lost around here."

He shot her a comforting smile, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," He put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder before moving just a small ways down the table to get some chips.

Some random no-named celebrity came up next to her, not paying any attention to the hors d'oeuvres he was picking up.

"Hey, beautiful, would you like to see my library card?" He asked, prompting Chad to look up immediately.

"Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Because I am checking you outtt," He said, eyeing her up and down. Chad turned green with envy as he stared in disgust. What a pathetic pick up line!

"Oh, stop!" Sonny laughed, blushing fast. At first, she felt truly flattered.

But the creep went on, "You must be one heck of a thief, because you stole my heart from across the room."

She smiled sweetly, "Thanks." Chad looked away, wearing the same hurt expression he had when he found out James still liked Sonny.

"Woohh..nice legs. When do they open?"

"Excuse me??" She asked, wishing she'd heard him wrong.

"You're hot for me, aren'tcha?" He pushed himself close to her.

She tried to back up but was scared of bumping into anything behind her, "What?! No, I—" She rushed to get away but he goosed her, "Aaahh!! P-please just back off!" Sonny begged.

But he wouldn't. It was time for Chad Dylan Cooper to step in.

"Hey! She said back off," Chad grabbed the loser by the shoulder and swerved him around, "So back off, bitch!" And with that, his fist came flying at him, punching him square in the eye.

The pervert, however, was definitely stronger. He looked up at Chad, fuming with anger, "Bad move, punk!" He shoved him down, kicking him repeatedly in the stomach. Sonny broke out in tears because she didn't know what else to do. Security rushed over as soon as they could to break up the fight. They hastily forced them both out of the award show because it was about to start.

Chad shook his head disappointedly and began walking off when he heard foot steps behind him. High heels clicking against the ground as Sonny came racing after him, trying not to trip in her stunning black dress.

She called after him, "Chad!! Wait!" So he did. Once she caught up to him, she was breathless, "J-just let me explain the whole story to them!" She paused to take a breath, "They'll have to let you back in once they learn you were just trying to protect me!"

"Sonny, it's okay. Besides, I gotta go lie down," He rubbed his aching side, "But you have to get back in there! You know my movie's gonna win and someone's got to accept that award."

"I'm not accepting it without you! Besides, I told you we're sticking together tonight," She reminded him, intertwining her hand with his.

He held her hand tight, "But they're not gonna let me back i—ooww!" He groaned.

She cringed at the heart throb's throbbing pain, "You better let me help you with that." She instructed him, pulling his hand gently to lead him all the way over to her dressing room.

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled from the doorway to make sure she wasn't there. Thankfully, she wasn't.

Sonny went over to her medicine cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. She looked over at Chad nervously, "You're, um..gonna have to take off your shirt."

"Oh, uh, okay," Chad tried to take it off himself but the movement was hurting his side worse, "Oww. Oh, god…" He whimpered and Sonny found it adorable.

"Here, allow me," She said. First, she carefully undid his tie and circled around him, lifting off his suit coat. Then, she slowly, but anxiously, unbuttoned his blue dress shirt. He had one last layer of clothing: A plain white t-shirt she lifted over his head with ease. The feel of her fingers gently grazing his chest gave him chills and she couldn't help but stare at his muscles.

Then, she saw the huge, purple bruise on his right side. She stroked it softly, "Oh my god…that's gotta hurt."

"Like hell," He added. "B-but I'm totally taking it like a man."

She chuckled while getting to work: washing out the wound, bandaging it, etc. She ran her hand down his chest one last time, taking complete advantage of the opportunity.

Chad sat down on her sofa to rest, "Thank you."

"No, thank _you,_" She seated herself beside him, "For standing up for me the way you did."

"Well, of course I had to stand up for you! You deserve to be treated so, _so _much better than that. You belong with a guy who's gonna respect and love you for everything that you are."

Sonny stared at him in wonder. Out of all she'd ever seen in Hollywood, he was, by far, her favorite sight, "…You're amazing, you know that?"

He flipped his hair proudly, "Eh, I've heard it once or twice…" Then, he got all cute and humble again, "But, uh...not from you..so that's pretty cool."

She smiled, "You know, Chad, sometimes, you can be such an ass…but when you're sweet, you're the sweetest guy I've ever known."

He looked down, feeling his cheeks get hot. What should he say now? Was it his turn to compliment? Should he list to her all the incredible qualities about her that drive him crazy? In stead, he just stared longingly at her lips because all he wanted to do, at that point, was press his lips on hers and kiss her forever…

Sonny, however, was oblivious to why he was staring at her mouth, "Do I have something in my teeth??" She covered her mouth self-consciously.

He chuckled softly, "I don't know. I'd have to take a closer look…" He pretended, leaning in so he could feel her warm, soothing breath on his face.

"Well, do I?" She still asked nervously.

Suddenly, Chad couldn't take it anymore. Then and there, he just pushed his lips to hers and kissed her hard and fast.

Then, he paused, "…You belong…with me." He told her.

She nodded slowly, beaming with happiness. Then, he kissed her again. Only slower and deeper, holding her neck…

"Wanna stay a while to watch the rest of the Tween Awards?" Sonny offered. She flipped on the TV and he lay back. After thinking for a moment, she asked, "If I lay on top of you, would that hurt too much?"

"That's a pain I'm willing to deal with," He smiled.

And so, she cuddled up with him, resting her head against his bare chest as he ran his fingers through her _pretty _brown hair…

The movie even won an award. So, all-in-all, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
